Yu Yu Hakusho X
by Taiyng
Summary: This is like Yu Yu-Hakusho but with a diffent story line. Its about a boy name Chris(who acts like Yusuke)who gets shot and comes back to life as a Spirit Detective
1. Episode 1What the hellIam dead

A Chris was walking to school because of his ride (His mom's what to be friends car broke down) Damn it why does this all was happan to me as Chris was walking down a far long road to school. shit this damn carp alway happan on a day like this. Chris was wearing a red jacket and red shorts yellows shoes and a backwards hat witha pice of black hair hanging out .Chris pulled out his cd player and started to listing to Snoop Dogg.man i hope something happans next  
  
YU YU-HAKUSHO X  
  
EPISODE 1:  
What the hell.Iam dead  
Chris made it to school at 10:35.......late always chris said puting his hands behide his head. damn it.... i hope Becca don't find me or iam doom. As Chris was walking to the front of the school and guess who was the first person he saw.what the...... what the fuck do u want Casey Chris said have a mad tone to it. well look who's late again. heres the deal Casey sad looking Chris right in the eyes. If you find some way to kick are ass.What a damn min........ are, Chris said puting his hands up. Who else is here. Chris said puting his hands in to his jacket's pockets.Well who else would it be....... Casey look behide him. 3 teens walk up to Casey. Listen Chris if you win this fight we won't tell that your late again but if you lose well thats your ass well ready Casey said puting his fists up.Hell when i get done here you going to be worried about how your going to get ur face out of the wall chris said starting bouneing up and down geting ready.Oh chris your ass is mine as Casey ran to Chris fists high.Casey punched Chris right and his face makeing him fly back.Well Chris how does it feel geting ur ass kick.Chris got back up.hell i got to give it to u Casey that was one fucking punch u trew but its over because i have to get to class. Chris want up to Casey and started trowing punch's and kick's alover Casey's bady makeing up bushed up.what thats it. well whos next Chris said looking at them. Huh well you know i have to get to class one said. me too. me three all of them said raning away.well hell that was easy for me. hell its time to get to class. Chris walked over Casey's body. see a nurse bitch Chris said walking away.Chris class was all the way at the end of school.damn i wish there was no thing called school but hell i like liveing kicking ass every day.Chris got right to the class room and the bell rang for next class.Chris sweatdrop.damn it Chris said makeing a mad face.Chris felt a tap on his back.So Chris were was you at for Math class.It was Becca mad as hell Chris said in his mind.Soo Becca got close to Chris face.Well ummm......welll you see...Chris felt he was about to piss in his pants.Shit iam srewed.ummmmm i was in the nurse office because ummmm.... i fall yaa i feel down.. Ok Chris i'll for give u this time but next time your mine. yeah yeah Chris put his hands up.Now iam walking to ur classroom Chris.Why the hell do u want to do that for.Just to make sure ur in ur class becca said.  
Later that day School was over and Chris was packing up for home.  
Damn it time to walk home now...... damn its a long walk. As Chris was walking to thorugh the city he heard a gun shot. holy shit Chris said dunking down as every one else was. Listen up the person with the gun yell. give me all your money people. some people was doing it some was't. did u here me assholes he yelled again.Oh a nice looking son u have there mam.... hell look better dead he pointed the gun to the kid.Holy shit Chris yelled. Chris ran to the Guy with the gun.Nooo Chris jump to the kid and grab him in the before the gun shoot hit the ground. Chris look at the kid u alright. Chris said out of air. yes sir ...thank you... right before Chris could say any thing he got hit in the back of the neck with the guy's gun. Chris fell slowly to the ground when he hit the ground the guy shot him 5 times in the back.............................................................................................................................................................what...................................what haappan............................................................................................. h..u........h............................................chris saw his self on the ground bleeding................. uh y iam i seeing myself down there Chris said looking confessed . its because ur dead. huh Chris turned around......... huh who are u. iam Nami the gatekeeper, ?????? what the hell is a gatekeeper. Chris yelled at the girl. Well sould not be dead....... not at this age. ummmmmmmmmmmm Chris Young age 14 well ur dead for some how. Nami had Brown hair with a Green drees on. damn it whats going to happen next seeing pigs flys Chris sad in his mind looking at his body bleeding.  
  
What well happen to Chris's life next as he looks at his body dead and how is this Nami girl.  
  
NEXT EPISODE: Life is good or is it  
As my life takeing away right in front of my eyes buy could i have a change of plan about me geting my life back but what are the risks find out next time 


	2. EPISODE 2:Life is good or is it

This is the 2ed Episode and i bet all yall are saying that its going to be like the show while its not.i might add some suff in the show like the Spirit Gun or somthing else but by storyline.Its not. Ok well i hope you like the 2ed Episodes its longer then the first  
As Chris lost his life for saveing a boy.Chris is confuss of whats happen as this girl is about to telling him.  
  
EPISODE 2:Life is good or is it  
  
So iam dead.thats what your saying right Chris said carmly.Yep said Nami said looking at Chris while he was looking at his body.Damn it this is not happaning. Iam at school right now in a class dreaming Chris yelled out.Listen Chris i have a way to get you back alive but there well be some risk in it Nami said.Huh for are you lieing to me becasue i hate being lied to Chris said madly too.Makeing Nami jump back.No No its true but like i said theres risks.And what kind of risks are we talking about Chris said looking at his body again.What the hell is everybody looking at my body Chris yelled.The boss was right he does have a stong spirit ki.We Chris are u ready to try to get your body back Nami said with a smile on her face.Huh Chris truned his back to Nami.Ya i got to get back before anyone knows iam dead or maybe they are ready know Chris looking at his body.  
One of the school office people want to Ms.Smith Math class and open the door.Ms.Simth do you have Becca Stone.Yes i do she said in a nice voice.Can i have a word with her.Sure Ms.Stone she wants to talk to you.Becca get out of her deck and want out with here.Becca I to tell something.Yes oh wait is it about Chris.I told him to calm down with this stuff he does.Thats it Becca.Its about Chris as she said with a tear comeing out of her eye.Chris is......di....died.What Becca said in shooked.She fell to her knees no no it can't be no no this ain't happaning.She started to crying her heart out.No Chris this is't happan.Nooo.The School Office person got on her knews and haged Becca and puted her back.It will be all right.  
Chris was relaxing in the air with his arms behide his head as Nami was waiting.Soo when those this asshole king going to be here.Hey hey Chris i know you have a thing of cussing but don't talk about are King Gothic like that Nami said madly.as nami truned away for Chris.Chris Shot a bird.Then a bright light came to Nami and Chris.His here nami said jumping up and down.Wh....wha...what the hell is that.Then a men came in front of them.Hello hows it going Nami and this must be the kid who lost his life for a kid.I got to give it to you kid.We don't have kids your age saveing a child but hey some happens ever day.Hey what the hell does that mean Chris yelled at the king.Well lets talk about that laterright now lets talk about how were going to get your life back...... oh thats right.What tell me Chris yelled at him again.The Olny ways to get your life back is to..............What.Tell me damn it Chris yelled at him again.Is to Join my tournament and who ever wins gets there life back its only four people tornnment so who win those two matchs wins and gets there life back but if you lose you have tobe dead...........forever.WHAT your out of your damn mind fine i'll do this tournament and win it so i and go home.Ok its done now i am going to train you to get ur Spirit Ki up so you'll be stonger.Spirit Ki.............What the hell is that Chris yelled.its your power you have in you and that power needs to be unlocked.Well are you ready to go to Chris.We need to get started.Right right lets go Chris said puting his arms behide his head.let's go.Chris,Nami and King Gothic flyed away to the training grounds were the king trains his people at.  
Becca got home and want to her room and cried her heart out.they Don't know how the real Chris was like.Everyone thought Chris was a big bully and talk back at the teachers and all that stuff......... only i kow how he was.Damn it Chris why did you have to die she cryed as she was going to sleep thinking about Chris  
3 Hours of training all ready and Chris was tried and weak.More push up more jumping jacks more punchs and kicks the king yelled at Chris.Wha.....What a jackass Chris said in his mind.Do u think ur over doing it to him Nami said to Gothic.Nah he'll deal with it but its time now.The king walked to Chris has he was punching and kicking.Ok ime to teach you your first Spirit Ki move.Huh Spirit Ki move Chris said confussed.Yep its called the *SPIRIT GUN* the king said to him.Spirit gun........ Chris said in shock  
Aa Chris goes on with his training he finds out he's going to get his first spirit ki move called the Spirit Gun but can Chris learn this move before the tournament.  
NEXT EPISODE: The great power of the Spirit Gun,Time for the tournamen  
As I try to learn Spirit Gun time pass by and the tournamean begins and whats going on in the human world with Becca and Casey you got to fine out next time 


End file.
